


Satin Develops A Crush At A Dress Fitting

by Closeted_Calliope



Series: Trollstopia's Biggest Party Yet (Satin/Blues) [1]
Category: Trolls (Movies 2016 2020), Trolls: TrollsTopia (Cartoon)
Genre: Dress Fitting, F/F, Pining, Pre-Relationship, also rhythm is the older sister by like a few months, being hyperaware of how close your hands are to the body of the cute girl, chenille is done with satin's shit akjshdhj, dressmaking is hard when you have to be close to your crush okay, its not important to the storyy but i wanted to share, me already writing a oneshot: HMMM OH YEAH THAT'S COOL LET ME JUST TAKE THAT THANK YOU, nick: hey this is a cool idea for a ship does anyone ship it?, shes like stop oogling at the customer we have a job to do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28682634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Closeted_Calliope/pseuds/Closeted_Calliope
Summary: Satin wasn't trying to catch feelings, honestly. But then Rhythm and Blues came in for their dress fitting for Poppy's party later that week, and something about her drew her in. Maybe it was her passion for inventing and all things science. Maybe it was her color scheme, drawing in everyone that so much as glanced her way. Or maybe it was the way her laughter cut into the air like a knife through a fresh slice of cake. Whatever the case, it was clear that Satin had itbad.And it was seriously annoying Chenille.
Relationships: Satin/ Blues | B (Trolls)
Series: Trollstopia's Biggest Party Yet (Satin/Blues) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132376
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Satin Develops A Crush At A Dress Fitting

**Author's Note:**

> dang i really opened the gay trolls discord, saw my buddy nick mention that satin/blues would be a cute ship, and said "I'm gonna give this binch everything they want". anyway, even if you arent nick, i hope you enjoy! i have no experience writing any of these characters, but we're gonna dive into it anyway bc mama didn't raise no quitter.

"Hey, ladies!!!" A cheery voice called into the pod, forcing Satin to look up from her fashion magazine. Upon seeing who it was, she shoved Chenille in the shoulder, disrupting her own reading.

Chenille snapped her head to complain, but her demeanor instantly brightened when she saw their guests. "R & B! To what do we owe the pleasure of seeing you two?"

As they stepped inside, Blues gave a little wave while Rhythm began, "Well, you. two know about the big party next week, right?"

Did they ever; trolls had been talking about this party for weeks! It was supposed to be for the 6 month anniversary of the starting of the Trollstopia project and its success so far. Poppy had been alternating between squealing excitedly about all the details and being all mysterious and saying "it's a secret". One thing she did mention freely, though, was how this party was going to be a bit on the fancier side.

"Yeah! Aren't you guys so excited?"

Blues nodded, continuing where her sister left off, "We really are! There's just," she grimaced, "one teeny tiny little issue."

The funk sisters looked at each other and gave a short nod before looking at the fashion sisters and crying out, "We have nothing to wear!" 

Satin and Chenille gasped in terror. The mere idea of their good friends Rhythm and Blues arriving to the big party underdressed? Why, it was a crime just to consider it!

"That's terrible!" Chenille cried. "Why didn't you two come sooner?"

"We got so caught up with our last few inventions that we totally lost track of time," Rhythm admitted sheepishly. 

"Do you think you two'd be able to help us?" Blues pleaded.

The twins hesitated for only a moment before replying in unison, "Of course!"

"Really?"

"You mean it?"

"Yep," Satin confirmed with a nod, "you two came to the right place!"

Chenille grabbed a pair of notepads and pens off a nearby desk and handed one set to her sister. She asked R & B, "So, what were you two thinking?"

Almost immediately, they each started rambling off a bunch of different aspects they wanted in their dress at the exact same time.

"I was thinking something a bit flowier-"

"Maybe something tighter in the bodice, with a looser skirt-"

"-a solid color would be nice, I think, not too distracting-"

"-I wouldn't be against having a patterned dress-"

"-if the skirt was shorter, so I could dance easier, that would be great-"

"-I'm ok with a longer skirt, but no sleeves, if possible-"

"-sleeves are okay with me, as long as they're not too tight-"

"-maybe a sort of halter top-?'

Somehow, Chenille and Satin managed to pick a sister and design a dress that catered to their specific requests. After a few moments of rushed scribbling, they flipped their notepads around for their clients to see. "Done!"

For Rhythm, Chenille had come up with a plain black cocktail dress with a looser fit, a knee length skirt and short sleeves that had been gathered to give them a nice flowy look to them. Satin's dress for Blues had a fitted black halter bodice and an asymmetrical floral skirt that went all the way to the floor.

R & B gasped at the sight of their dresses.

"They're beautiful," Blues breathed.

"Stunning," Rhythm agreed.

"Absolutely incredible!" They squealed together.

"That's great!" Chenille clapped her hands together. "Now all we have to do is take a few measurements and we should have those dresses finished in a few days!"

"You'll take Rhythm and I'll take Blues?" Satin suggested, already pulling out her tape measure. 

"It's like you read my mind," Chenille agreed, whipping out her own. "Don't do that again, it's creepy."

The fashion twins got as much distance between each other as their hair would allow and they got to work, taking measurements of various parts of their respective client.

Satin had never really liked taking measurements in silence: she always felt like it made things awkward, so she attempted to strike up conversation with Blues. "So, uh, you make any cool inventions recently?"

Blues hummed apprehensively. "I dunno, people usually get really confused when I start talking about nerdy science stuff, other than R, of course. I just don't want to bore you is all..."

"Are you kidding?" Satin asked incredulously, looking up from measuring Blues' waist for a moment. "I think what you two do is the coolest! I'd love to hear about it!"

"You really mean it?"

"Of course I do!"

And it was true; while Satin could admit that she didn't entirely understand how their machines and gadgets worked, to say that they weren't truly incredible was a statement far from the truth. Satin could tell from the way that she and Rhythm looked at their creations that Blues really and truly was passionate about her work, just like herself and Chenille when it came to fashion. She also knew that finding a willing ear to listen to you ramble on about your passions could be hard to come by, even when your sister shared your interests with you.

"Well if you insist.... we've been working on perfecting a DJ station that can function both underwater with the techno trolls or above water with everyone else!"

"Wow, that's incredible!" Satin mused as she measured along Blues' shoulders. "How'd you guys get it do do that?"

Blues chuckled, "It was a lot harder than we thought it was going to be, haha. At first we just thought we needed to make the exterior hydrophobic, but then we realized that we'd have to completely seal anything electrical shut, which would just make repairs an entire process to do in the future, you know?"

"Oh yeah, I get that." Satin did not get that, at least not entirely. There were definitely some words in Blues' statement that she was familiar with, though.

Blues continued, "So that idea was out, so we were considering covering everything and anything that used electricity in some sort of hydrophobic casing to prevent potential underwater electrocutions-"

"Something very important to prevent, I'm sure-"

"-but then we realized that that would be too much work and it would still make repairs more difficult to do. So that's when we considered grouping together sections of electrical parts and putting those in casing while taking others-"

Satin hadn't meant to stop listening, she really hadn't. There was just something so hypnotizing about Blues' voice that she just got so caught up in the sound of it rather than what she was actually talking about. Something about being so close to her that just made her want to hold her in her arms as she babbled on about science...

_Wait, what?_

Satin forced those unusual thoughts from her head and did her best to zone back in.

"-and that's how we were able to waterproof the DJ station without sacrificing function or repairability!" Blues finished with a grin.

"Wow, B, thats so cool!" As Satin measured the length the skirt would be from where the bottom of the bodice would land, she admitted, "I'm not sure i completely understand how all that works, but I still really like hearing you talk about your process."

Blues seemed a little taken aback. "Y-You really mean it?"

"Of course! I think what you and R do is just fascinating! Just hearing you talk about how all your creations and projects work just astounds me, like I could never figure out how to do certain things to make a machine act a certain way."

"But that's the thing: the stuff you and Chenille do amazes us"

Satin's heart stopped, though she wasn't sure why. "R-Really?"

Blues nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah! Sure, R and I could probably figure out how to use a sewing machine if we really wanted to; heck, we could probably build our own! But you two know so much about about the different types of fabrics, and which colors do and don't go together, and which stitch to use, and its just absolutely mind-boggling to me."

As she measured around Blues' bust, Satin suddenly became hyperaware of how close her hands were to her friend's body. This was weird, considering this was pretty routine as a seamstress and she really hadn't run into feelings like this before with precious clients. Still, she managed to stammer out, "You r-really think that highly of us?"

"Of course! I mean, here you two, are making us our own custom dresses for the party? Like how could we ever thank you enough for this?" 

Satin couldn't help but giggle. "You don't have to thank us! It's our pleasure; after all, you two already do so much for Trollstopia as it is. It's the least we can do."

"Hey!" The two spun around to see Chenille, finished taking Rhythm's measurements, scowling at her sister with her hands firmly planted on her hips. "Maybe _you_ don't need a thank you, but _I_ , for one, enjoy being appreciated by customers!"

"Don't be weird about it, Chenille!" Satin hissed back, before turning back to Blues with a warm smile. "Really though," she insisted, "you don't need to do anything special for us, we're just happy to help."

"Are you sure?" Blues pressed, clearly not giving up anytime soon. "I mean, it doesn't have to be anything spectacular, just a little something to show you our genuine appreciation?"

"You could save me a dance with you at the party next week."

Satin had no idea where an idea like that came from, truly she didn't. She'd just blurted it out before she even had a chance to comprehend what she'd even said. But before she could laugh it off and say 'haha just kidding', Blues burst into laughter.

"Haha, you really have the best ideas, don't you? Alright then, it's a date."

Satin froze, her face completely flushing over.

The sound of Blues' laughter echoed in her ears like a bell ringing on a silent winter's night.

"Date" bounced around her head, repeating itself until she was forced to understand what she'd done.

She'd asked Blues out.

Suddenly all the pieces fell into place and she realized something she would've realized a long time ago if she weren't so, as Chenille so eloquently liked to put it, dense.

She liked Blues.

She _really_ liked Blues. 

Chenille noticed her sister freeze up and knew that, as much as she loved R & B's company, it was time for them to leave. "Well, thank you for stopping by, ladies!" 

She took them each by the arm and gently but firmly escorted them out, Satin being tugged along helplessly by her hair. "We have a lot of work to do," she explained, "so we better get started right away! We'll bring the dresses by in a few days when they're done!"

"Sounds good to us!" Rhythm confirmed as she and Blues stepped out.

They waved goodbye to the twins and Blues called into the pod, "Thanks again, girls!"

Chenille shut the door behind them slowly, not wanting to seem suspicious, and once it was shut she pointed an accusatory finger at her sister, whisper-yelling, "You're in love with Blues!!!!!"

"SHHHHHHHHHH," Satin shushed her, slapping her hand over her sister's mouth. "They've barely left, are you crazy?!?!?"

"So you admit it?" Chenille retorted, her mouth muffled from Satin's hand.

"I am not in love with Blues!" Satin hissed back. "I just... think she has a nice color scheme."

"Literally when have you ever cared about another troll's color scheme?"

"Why do you care? You're constantly judging other trolls' color schemes!'

"Yeah, but that's _me_. We are not the same troll, you know, and I know for a fact that you couldn't care less about color schemes."

"That's not completely true." Satin crossed her arms indignantly. "I Just don't care when it comes to color schemes on other trolls. I do care about them in general."

Chenille gave her a look.

"Ugh, ok fine, I like Blues," Satin groaned, burying her face in her hands.

"Glad you finally figured it out, dear sister, now just ask her out already so I don't have to deal with your constant pining."

"Were you not paying attention? I basically already asked her out to the party already!"

"Then what are you getting all worked up for? You already have the hard part down!"

Satin shrugged. "I don't know. I really don't know what I'm doing. I just figured out my feelings too, so I think I'm still kind of processing it, I guess?"

Chenille sighed, "How about I get you a snack and we figure this out together? I know feelings like this can be hard for you to understand sometimes."

"You'd really do that for me?"

"Don't get used to it."

"Awww, you do care!" Satin cried as she wrapped her arms around an irritated Chenille.

"NO TOUCHING!!!"

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"R, she really asked me out! I can't believe it!" Blues squealed excitedly as she and Rhythm walked back towards their spaceship.

Rhythm rolled her eyes half-heartedly. "I know, B."

"She said she wanted me to save a dance for her, like how romantic is that?!?"

"I know, B."

"Aw man, I really gotta start thinking about what I'm gonna wear-"

"B, they're making our outfits!"

"An outfit is more than just a dress, R," Blues pointed out with a playful shove. "I gotta start considering accessories if I want Satin, the queen of fashion herself, to think I'm cool!"

"I mean, she already asked you out, she must think you're pretty cool already."

"Doesn't hurt to try and improve my chances."

Rhythm snorted. "Your chances? Your chances of what, exactly?"

Blues didn't answer, just put on her most innocent face and winked. When her sister continued to look at her, confused yet amused, she proceeded to blow a little kiss, causing Rhythm to absolutely break down laughing.

"Hey! It's not _that_ unreasonable to think it'll happen!" Blues insisted, failing to reel back her sister's laughter.

Even after she calmed down, Rhythm would continue to burst into a fit of snickers each time she thought of her sister's plan to get a cute girl to kiss her, regardless of how many times Blues insisted that it "wasn't that funny".

It was that funny.

**Author's Note:**

> In case anyone wanted to see what their dresses looked like, these were my reference pics lol (you will have to copy n paste into your browser, sorry):  
> Rhythm's: https://www.amazon.com/Romwe-Womens-Stretchy-Flared-Cocktail/dp/B075FT6WNN  
> Blues': https://www.nordstromrack.com/s/slny-floral-high-low-skirt-maxi-dress/n3487495?color=NAVY%20MULTI  
> Also its 3 AM nick if you're reading this i hope you're happy, because I am seriously considering writing a companion piece about what happens at the party, and its all your fault. Anyway, see yall next time.
> 
> -CC


End file.
